In My Mind
by pesi
Summary: After Cath gets shocked in the lab she find she can hear peoples thoughts and decides helping Grissom and Sara get together would be a good use of her new talent.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer dur not mine**

**Summery. After Cath gets shocked in the lab she find she can hear pupil thoughts and decides helping Grissom and Sara get together would be a good use of her new talent.**

Catherine was becoming boards of trying this new machine, she wasn't exactly sure of how it worked but wasn't about to ask for help. To make matters even worse Ecklie had called a meeting in five minutes that was garneted to send the entire nightshift to sleep, along wit he fact most were now pushing a triple.

"WORK DAMN YOU" shouted Catherine hitting the side of the machine before a small electric shock coursed through her body

"OW"

Cath's cry woke Sara from her semi conscious slumber lent over the computer in the next room.

"Hey you ok?" she asked coming in and seeing Cath looking slightly out of it.

"Um yer, machine just shocked me"

"Ok see you at the meeting"

'_Always such a drama queen'_

"I'm not a drama queen," protested Catherine as Sara turned round in the doorway looking confused at her.

"I never said you was"

'How the hell did she know that, probably figured it was something I'd say any minute now she'll think she can read minds'

Catherine paused stood in the doorway looking straight ahead. Sara's mouth hadn't moved yet she'd heard her peak. She turned round looking at the machine that had just shocked her. No she couldn't read minds, although it did have a radiation warning on the side maybe she'd turned into a comic book hero or something. She couldn't resist not trying again despite the fact logic told her she was been stupid.

"Hodges you got those results?" shouted Cath seeing him walk by

"Not yet" he replied '_there going straight to Grissom who just happens to be with Ecklie'_

Cath froze ok now she was sure she wasn't hallucinating, maybe in theory this could work catching onto different wavelengths. What ever this was going to be fun.

"Come on Cath don't want to be late for our leader," mocked Greg appearing

'_Not since he can send me straight back to the lab'_

Everyone else was already sat in the room around the table. Sara looked as if she was ready to drop of while Nick and Warrick were discussing baseball.

No Warrick don't' stare she'll notice, just because she looks hot in that top doesn't' mean you have to stare oh god she's seen me'

Cath's cheeks turned red as she sat next to Sara making sure to smile at Warrick sat opposite her.

"Right" Ecklie breezed in and began talking at the front the only thoughts Cath could pick upon form him was what he was saying which wasn't very interesting.

'I wonder if he's ever though of wearing a wig, if I went bald I'd wear one. I wonder how old he was when he started losing his hair' 

Cath smirked at Greg as he twilled his pen around looking as if he was actually listening to Ecklie, however she knew a different story. She now turned her attention to Nick.

' Oh god there's going to be a new cause of death boredom. Man I haven't' slept fo hours and your lecturing us I wonder if I could sleep with my eyes open'

Cath covered a laugh with a cough as Nick's eyes went wide as he tried to fall asleep and open his eyes.

'Don't' be stupid just ask her is she wants' to go out to dinner, no to obvious coffee ask her out for coffee'

Cath blushed again and smiled at Warrick

'Why the hell did I have to have three coffee's damn I need to pee' 

Cath had a sudden coughing fit watching Sara fidget in her chair before she pulled out a bottle of water and made a point of waving it around in front f Sara whose ears turned red before she shot out her char much to the annoyance of Ecklie

'_Where the hell is she going'?_

"Sidle where are you going this meeting not over" shouted Ecklie waking both Nick and Greg up while Grissom still looked exactly the same.

"I um…..'_ 'This could not get more embarrassing, well at least Grissom isn't paying attention like he ever would oh god think of something to say other than I'm going wet myself if I stand her much longer'_

Cath smiled quit enjoying her insight into people minds and the one mind she'd never got was Grissom's

'_What's she doing, is she alright she looks strange. Of course she's ok Gil don't' even think like that she's a college and you have to think in the same way you would about Nick or Greg, not which you'd think about throwing them across you office desk'_

Cath couldn't hold in her surprise and her moth dropped open along with a choking sound.

"What is going on Sidle sit down whatever it is you and Willows are doing I don't' find it in the least bit entertaining" bellowed Ecklie as Sara simply starred at him

"I'm not in kindergarten and I'm not a dog," said Sara waling further towards the door. "And I'm going to the bathroom if that 's ok with you" she stated trying not to turn any redder than she was before making hasty retreat.

Cath was quite enjoying this interesting looking into her co workers minds especially now she had a idea because she didn't' need to read Sara's to tell she liked Grissom and clearly Grissom liked her now with the right push and a little insight she was sure she could help….

TBC? If just oen person says they want more I will write more : ) 


	2. Finding the truth

Due to the unexpected and exciting response this chapter has grown larger than what the storey was originally going to be…oh well….

A/N ok this is not going to be the funniest chapter but it will get better in the next one

Catherine looked across at Greg who was pulling at his suit, he'd come straight from a prelim.

'Great Greg you look pro more like a reject from freaks and geeks. even the woman in the shop thought you were lost wondered into the wrong department god that was embarrassing, no I want to buy a suit, probably thought I was going to a funeral. God this hair gel itches. I didn't' know my hair could stick to my head, which is really oval I never noticed that before oh god my heads a weird shape'

Cath smiled as Greg rubbed his hand over his hair and Sara entered the room looking embarrassed mostly because of what Ecklie was saying

"I can continue now Sara has come back, most people choose to use the facilities before hand" Sara Sara turned bright red and sunk into her seat

'Oh god please just kill me, Greg's staring Grissom looks practically comatose I wonder if he'd move if I did just drop right here he'd probably just raise a eyebrow and ask someone to move me out the way, that or get excited about a dead body he could follow the evidence and find I died form boredom and embarrassment. Oh god Ecklie's' speaking again why's he looking a me what have I done now maybe he's looking at Cath probably something political she can suck up for a promotion'.

At this Cath got a slight insight into what Sara thought of her and she didn't like it so decided to find out what she really thought.

"Hey Sara do want to lead when we do the Martins interview" she asked knowing this would push her buttons as it was an abuse case.

"Whatever" replied Sara

'Lets face it your going to do what you like anyway, don't get involved Sara don't' speak to the bastard who hit his wife coming form someone who put up wit it it's not

standing much ground'.

"I'll go talk to the son if you want" suggested Sara not liking the way Cath was staring at her.

'Let me guess you don't' think I can be trusted with the child, hwy the hell does no one in this place trust me with people yet they let Grissom the most insensitive man in the world speak to them. Just because I'm not a single mother martyr doesn't mean I can't communicate I've got a better idea of what he's going through then she'll ever know. If Grissom finds out that I'm doing the interview he'll have me straight out, why the hell did I have to tell him! I was doing fine by myself god Sidle suck it up she's still staring what the hells wrong with her! Great the first time someone pays attention and their staring at me as if I've turned blue please kill me now'

Sara attempted to avoid Cath's gaze but Cath was slightly to interested to pay any attention to the fact Ecklie had noticed her staring as well.

'Would anyone notice if I dropped off probably would they care, probably not. I'm a confusion to Grissom, Warrick doesn't trust you why should he you came in and told everyone he was a gambler and then didn't' give him any trust, Cath hates me because you let her and Lindsey down, lets face it you were never that good at making friends Nick's only polite because that's the way he is and Greg just hasn't' figured out that he shouldn't like you yet'

Cath snapped out of Sara's head with a new insight into why Sara seemed so withdrawn. The fact she thought most people here hated her worried Catherine she actually liked Sara and hated the fact she seemed to have upset her.

"Sara you can lead the interview " she said smiling at her as Ecklie finished his lecture.

'Oh thank god can we go do actual work now or can I finally go hem and sleep, maybe you could ask Cath round for coffee now. No she hasn't seen Lindsey for ages she's going to think your insensitive if you ask now'

Catherine beamed at Warrick she kind of wanted him to ask her now even through she hadn't seen Lindsey for ages but she still had some work to do here so seeing her wasn't something that was likely in the near future.

"Hey you going home now?" Cath asked him as he got up.

"Yep, are you and Sara planning on pitching a tent or are you going home?" he asked

"Pitching a tent" replied Cath

"Sara's got this case under her skin you'll be lucky if you see daylight until he's convicted" smiled Warrick

"Good it's what he deserves" snapped Cath regretting she had but after the insight she just had she wanted to know why Sara felt so much for this case and she wanted Sara to tell her not here it because that was an invasion of privacy too far, it was clearly a memory an not a good one. "No it's just she's passionate and I think that can be a good thing you know IF SHE RMEBERD TO EAT" shouted Cath making sure Sara heard the last part

"We wouldn't want her collapsing on us" added Nick as he headed out with Greg "we've just got to get a lead then were gone, we'll bring you and Sara some breakfast in so neither of you forget to eat" smiled Nick

'Damn why didn't' I think of that'

"What" asked Warrick wondering why Cath was grinning madly at him

"Nothing just happy" smiled Catherine as he left.

Twenty minutes latter and Cath spotted Greg walking down the corridor with a huge grin on his face.

'I can't believe I found this, something useful. Sara's still in maybe I could drop in and tell her. God Greg your not a dog you don't' need to look fro praise every few minutes next you'll be wanting a lolly and star from her. There's Cath maybe I could tell her. Greg stop been such a kiss ass. I did good why shouldn't I get some praise, just go tell Nick so you can go home and get some damn sleep!'

"Hey Greg" smiled Cath "you and Nick going soon?" she added

"Well we are now, the stain we found on the back bed was a surfing wax, our suspects a surfer" he smiled

"Nice catch Greg" Catherine said enjoying the grin that spread across his face.

'Whoa praise from a sleep deprived Cath must have been food, can't wait to tell Nick what the heck is Sara doing'

Catherine turned to see Sara slumped halfway off her chair in the layout room.

"Hey I was just going to ask what she's deign" said Greg slightly confused as to why Cath had turned around but they were interrupted when Sara fell of the chair and awoke with a slight squeal.

"Hey they sleeping beauty" smiled Greg walking into very flushed Sara.

'Man you could be my sleeping beauty'

Cath looked at Greg wondering how long he'd had this crush on Sara she was fairly certain it was since he first saw her

'Oh god I just fell asleep now there all going to start questioning you encase you do something wrong and upset the reputation of he lab'

"You ok there?" asked Cath helping Sara up "I know I said you looked like you could do with some sleep but I didn't mean right now" she added sarcastically

'Oh really there was me thinking at was a order'

Great thought Cath she's even sarcastic when she thinks.

"Come on we'll interview him tomorrow we've just got these last bits to process then we can go home, of course of Greg helped us I'm sure we'd finish earlier since he's broke their case" said Cath knowing Sara would praise Greg.

"Nice one Greggo" smiled Sara getting a huge grin back form Greg who happily left to go tell Nick what he found.

'Come on then lets get this ever with before I fall asleep in the coffee cup'

Sara gently stirred the drink she had abandoned before she fell asleep.

Cat sat down and began going through the bags wondering when to bring up the subject of what Sara had thought and how she couldn't exactly say I read your mind and…she was interrupted in her thoughts by Sara's gentle singing Cath was smiling it was clearly one of Greg's influence as she heard he made her watch the rocky horror show with him when Ecklie insisted they stay on a slow night encase anything came up.

"And nothing will every be the same what this startled sensation. Like your under sedation"

Sara stopped realising she was singing out load.

"Sorry" she mumbled

'Great way to embarrass yourself Sidle you on a roll why not walk around naked, maybe then Grissom would pay attention even if just to tell you your not in correct attire'

"You've got a good voice" smiled Cath "I bet you used to sing in school assembles" Cath had found her way in now.

"Not really" mumbled Sara

"Come on with a voice like that id make sure Lindsey did I bet you mum used to make you sign when the family came round, I used to be made to dance" she said hoping telling her about herself might help her open up

'But you're actually good at dancing and I don't; think your mum pictured you becoming a exotic dancer'

Cath smiled knowing that wasn't exactly what her mum wanted.

"We didn't really do things like that"

"We did every holiday the whole family came round and I was made to dress up in glitter and dance around" smiled Cath laughing at the memory and getting a smirk out of Sara

'I can just see it now a pink skirt dancing around in the spot light'

"I don't' really see you one for standing out though" said Cath

"Not really" muttered Sara getting on with her work.

"But your families proud of you now"

"Probably"

That was it Sara had given the game away she cold have said yes but probably indicated she hadn't' seen them for a while.

"Of course you don't' get home much now" started Cath

'Oh god the dogs got he bone she's not going to let this go I though Grissom was bad don't' even think about it you cant cry in front of her'

"I haven't seen them in a while" said Sara her voce momentarily cracking.

"Unfortunately I see my mum all to often having her help with Lindsey is good but sometimes I just want to push her out the door" smiled Cath

"I know that feeling," muttered Sara

'Oh great keep you moth shut'

The emotion was getting the batter of Sara now especially with the fact he had just processed a child's bloody bed sheet.

"Don't' get on with you family then" asked Cath getting no response she pushed "Sara you can talk to me you know, trust me I may not be as good at listener as Grissom but I'm better at support"

'Whys she talking about Grissom, maybe she figures I'd talk to him, she's not going to let this go'

"Fine"

"Fine what?" asked Cath

"I don't' get on with my family because I haven't sent them since I was twelve" she sighed Cath just sat not speaking not mind reading.

"My dad was a abusive git mostly to my mum sometimes to me. You always say when the abused hits back its worse," she said smiling a bit but not too sure why. Tears were forming in her eyes and Cath could see her straining to keep them in.

"One day my mum lost it stabbed my dad" she turned away pretending to get another bag but wiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Cath put a hand out touching Sara hand hat lay on the table she turned back to face her.

"I know I get involved but when I see Liam I see me"

Liam was the boy how had seen his mother been abused.

"I used to hide in the wardrobe form him at night when he came home drunk, then one night I heard more shutting than usual I went to the stairs my mum was lying on the floor from where he'd hit her. I shouted at him to stop but he hit me. So I ran away I sat in the corner and watched him hit her until she suddenly snapped she started shouting at him then she grabbed the knife from the side. There was spray everywhere" tears were now falling down her face so Cath got up went round and pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't' you tell me before?"

'Because it's not a conversations starter it's more the girl who' mother killed her dad, you wouldn't let me anywhere near anything with the slightest hint of abuse'

"Sara if you told me before I wouldn't have been such a bitch, ok if you told us we could have supported you, not kept you away that's what's friends do" she smiled as Sara pulled away wiping her eyes. Ecklie walking by distracted Cath

'I love rock and roll'

She smirked slightly at the sing song voice in Ecklie's head "come on lets dump these and go" she announced picking up the evidence box and walking out followed by a red and puffy eyed Sara.

"Hey Ecklie" smiled Cath

'What the hell are they still doing here more overtime the budgets coming. Those are low cut trousers'

Cath pulled her trousers up but realised he was looking at Sara

'Why does she like Grissom is it the weird mysteries thing he does by showing now emotion is it the beard I can grow a beard maybe it's that straw hat he's got, he does look good in it through'

Cath burst into a sudden snort of laughter

"Sara did you know Ecklie likes you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at a slightly shocked and scared looking Sara.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he thinks you're hot"

"No"

'Oh my god great someone likes me and it's him I think I'm going to be sick'

Cath snorted laughter again at Sara's reaction

"I don't' know you always hurt the one you love maybe that's why he shouts at you the equivalent of pull gin you hair" she smiled

'I'd prefer it if he pulled my hair, maybe that's why Grissom ignores me and doesn't even sugar coat the no'

"I don't know could come in handy when you want something flirt a bit, it works for me" she smiled as they headed into her office Sara plonked herself down on the chair and fell almost immediately to sleep

"So you ready to go?" she turned round to see her sleeping form "Sara…fine" she sat done next to her this seat was as comfy as any one. Tomorrow she would put her plan into action, operation get Grissom emotions, not the best name in the world. She knew the one thing that could get his emotions going 'Sara'. She knew he reacted to her she just needed to figure out how to get him to show it suddenly I idea came to her remembering his concern he'd showed after Cath's little accident blew half the lab up. Maybe a explosion wasn't the best way to go considering it was dangers but if she could convince Grissom Sara was in danger she was fairly certain he would react other than that all she had to do was get Warrick to ask her for coffee because if she asked him his pride would get in the way. Oh and she had to figure out if Greg and Nick thought about anything other than work, girls and sport, something that was almost as bigger mystery as Gil Grissom. First thing tomorrow she would see him and see what went through his mind when she brought up the subject of Sara find out what really kept him from her and have some fun at everyone's expense. Surely knowing what people were thinking could come in useful for some fun.

TBc…… 

Ok I know that wasn't the funniest chapter but the next one will be just to prove it here's a bit

Nick squeezed into the back of the Tahoe his legs been hit by kits and boxes as he buckles the makeshift seat.

'I don't see why I have to sit in the trunk Sara's smaller than me she'd take up less room just because she's got long legs we old open the trunk and she could stick them out'

"Hey Nick if you need more room we can open the trunk and you can dangle your legs" commented Cath

'What wow freaky ow' another kit slide against him 'maybe it's a sexiest thing have me stuck in the back I didn't see Cath or Sara offer even through their smaller'

"Hey Nick I'll swap if you want I'm sure I'll have more space" smiled Cath

'What ok that's weird'

"No its ok" replied Nick

'Ok think something completely random blue mug'

"Hey Sara did you see a blue mug in the break room?" asked Cath as Nick shot up and hit his head on the roof

"Hey Nick calm down Warrick hasn't even turned on the ignition yet" laughed Sara wondering why Nick shot up.

Also were going to have a insight into what really goes through your mind during autopsy and what happens when you stick six CSI's in one Tahoe with Warrick driving……….


	3. road Trip

Catherine woke later that same afternoon finding herself slumped half on and half off the seat in her office. Sara was sound asleep next to her head lolled to the side resting against the arm. Cath's phone vibrated making her jump slightly. She got of the seat and made her way into the hallway clicking the door shut quietly so she didn't wake Sara she could do with the sleep.

"Hello" answered Catherine

"Cath I've got a new case for you and Sara, well possibly" he added

"What? why possibly?"

"Suspicious circs, the autopsy's been done now, if there's anything suspicious then work it if not realise the scene" replied Grissom putting the phone down before Cath had time to argue.

She looked down at her watch shift had started al of two minutes ago and she was already on her way to the morgue.

Approaching the doors she could see Doc Robbins was already at work.

'I fancy some steak for dinner' 

Cath froze at the doorway; he didn't just think abut dinner did he?

'Nice eye's pity no one going to see them now' 

"Hey" smiled Cath braving going inside

"Hey"

'Catherine has nice eyes and that sort of skin that goes soft before rigermortus sets in' 

Cath stopped midway across the morgue coughing slightly in shock.

"Hey Cath um I thought you and Sara were working this" smiled David coming in

'I just performed a exhumation and found someone buried with their dog I wanted to tell Sara I wonder where she is'

"Sara's asleep in my office" said Cath looking at David.

"She doesn't know about this," said Doc closing the woman on his table up

'Because if she did you'd hear the shouting there's no way she's giving the other one up'

'_Damn I only came in to see Sara now I'm going to have to do some work so it doesn't look like I'm wondering'_

David reluctantly picked up some tools and began clearing up.

Cath found it funny that Sara thought no one liked her and the truth was everyone did, Cath was getting a complex that every time she came in a room people thought of Sara.

"Well you wont want this anyway, heart attack nothing the slightest bit criminal about it" said Al as Grissom appeared at the door and indicated for Cath to leave.

"Hey what's up?" asked Cath.

"Triple outside of town everyone's on" he replied

"You just gave me this case"

"we'll from what I just heard it's not a case"

'Please don't' give me a hard time I've had enough just waking Sara up to tell her what's happening I wish I never let her near that abuse case'

Grissom removed his glasses and rubbed at his face.

"Ok boss lets go" smiled Cath giving him a break

"Right I'll drive" announced Warrick taking the keys.

'_Oh god I hope the seatbelt works' _Nick followed him out to the car.

'_Great the one time I actually bother to eat' _Sara reluctantly followed Nick.

'_I pleased I didn't have breakfast' _Greg sighed picking his kit up and following the others to the garage.

'Maybe I should bring more bags it is a triple' 

Cath couldn't help but smile at the fact Grissom was still thinking about work

'_Come on lets get the ride of death over with' _

"Come on Warrick" Sara began tapping impatiently at the glass window.

'_Oh not the weird seat I'm not sitting in the back'_

Nick made his was round to the front where Catherine had already gotten in the front passenger seta. Grissom was at on the right hand side at the back with Sara sliding in next to him.

"Sorry man looks like your going in the trunk" laughed Greg getting in next to Sara.

Nick squeezed into the back of the Tahoe his legs been hit by kits and boxes as he buckles the makeshift seat.

'I don't see why I have to sit in the trunk Sara's smaller than me she'd take up less room just because she's got long legs we old open the trunk and she could stick them out'

"Hey Nick if you need more room we can open the trunk and you can dangle your legs" commented Cath

'What wow freaky ow' another kit slide against him 'maybe it's a sexiest thing have me stuck in the back I didn't see Cath or Sara offer even through their smaller'

"Hey Nick I'll swap if you want I'm sure I'll have more space" smiled Cath

'What ok that's weird'

"No its ok" replied Nick

'Ok think something completely random blue mug'

"Hey Sara did you see a blue mug in the break room?" asked Cath as Nick shot up and hit his head on the roof

"Hey Nick calm down Warrick hasn't even turned on the ignition yet" laughed Sara wondering why Nick shot up.

"What do you mean?" question Warrick '_why would he be scared of the ignition'_

"Nothing" replied Sara '_jut when you start the car everyone's going to grab something'_

Sure enough as the key turned Cath actually found herself grassing the door handle. She looked both Greg and Grissom were doing the same while Sara was bracing herself against the two head rests

'_Oh god stop moving I can feel your leg. Please stop brushing it against me'_

Well Grissom's mind was certainly of work now. As the pulled violently out the garage Sara slid against Grissom.

'_Oh god I'm going to die!'_

Nick found a pile of evidence bags falling on him as they turned out onto the main road.

'_Ok Gil think about something professional' _Grissom shifted in his seat getting further towards the window as Sara's leg hit his every time they made a slight change in direction.

'_Come on man turn this way at least let her fall on me once'_

Greg was leaning dramatically towards Sara when the car turned right. _'I wonder if Cath knows she's leaning every time he turns? Maybe if he turns suddenly she'll fall out her seat'_

Catherine suddenly realised she was leaning and decided this would be a good way to wind Greg up so started leaning forwards and backwards dramatically when they speed up or slowed down until they turned on corner and she lent so far she hit her head on the window causing a small out cry of laughter form both Greg and Sara who had been watching.

'_What the hell is she doing did someone crunch a Prozac and stick it in her coffee'_

Greg came very close to getting a slap when Sara's thought's interrupted Cath's anger.

'_Wow I could just pinch him'_

Cath looked to find Sara staring intently at Grissom's leg

'Maybe that will get a reaction I mean he couldn't get any further away his heads nearly out the window. Do I smell?'

Cath giggled as Sara pulled at her top trying to discreetly smell it

'What's she laughing at seriously is she drugged' 

"Greg I can just be happy," snapped Cath causing him to nod and sheepishly back into his seat

'_Ok that was weird'_

'_Why is she looking at e, she's noticed me staring ok don't make eye contact'_

Grissom suddenly found himself staring at the floor of the Tahoe avoiding Sara's gaze. This was going to be a long car journey

Sara rubbed her head as it once again connected with the ceiling as Warrick bounced along the long un-maintained road.

'_Great I'm going to have a minor concussion before I get there'_

Cath smirked to herself as Greg shifted in his seat

"I'm hungry," announced Greg "anyone got any food?" he asked hopefully

'_Please no if I see food then your likely to see my breakfast again on your lap'_ Sara finally shifted so she was away from Grissom who had seemed to keep a extra bit of breath in his lungs he let it out.

"You should have ate before you came out," said Nick mocking a motherly tone at Greg.

'_Why does this road never end my head is going to have a flipping huge lump on it'_ Sara rested her hand on her head to try and create a barrier

"And what are you supposed to be the tea pot?" laughed Cath as everyone looked at Sara

"The ceilings too low" she moaned

'_I can fit in there what you doing bouncing' _Warrick turned and looked in the mirror

Suddenly two car began swerving behind Warrick looking like they were racing each other, without warning Warrick steered off to a side road

'_What the hells going on'_

"Cath call Brass and get him to check those plates," instructed Warrick turning the car around so they were facing the direction they just came.

"Warrick what are you doing?" asked Grissom

"Suspicious they might be leaving the crime scene"

'_how likely is that'_

"what and we just happen to drive by them?" asked Sara

"The red one's reported stolen the other belong to a known criminal" said Cath flipping the phone down as Warrick turned out putting the flashing lights on the Tahoe

'_Oh great lights now I'm going to have a concussion and a migraine'_

'_What's going on this is cool I've never been with the lights on;_

Greg grabbed at the side handle excitedly that was until the cars saw the lights and speed up swerving across the road.

"Warrick what are you dong?" shouted Cath as Warrick pulled out following them.

"Warrick were not the police we cant arrest them," sighed Grissom

'_Boy racers Warrick is not going to let this go'_

Warrick increased his speed following the cars in front.

"Cath what was he known for?" asked Warrick as the people in the back of the car began swearing and making gestures out the back window.

"What's going on" shouted Nick trying to turn round and see what was happening in front

'_Why are we going back what's everyone shouting for?'_

"Several charges of assault which is why we should let the police do their jobs" replied Cath

"We will but we can't let them get way they'll dump the cars and we wont se them again"

_oh god here we go'_

**TBC……..**

**Ok I'll update again on Friday when the night shift play car chasers with interesting results and Catherine finds out what it's like to be as smart as Grissom (well know what he's thinking so everyone else thinks she is!)**


	4. car ride

'Oh god I'm going to die! Hail Mary full of grace' 

Sara grabbed the headrest in front of her, while Greg braced himself against the seat in front with his feet.

'_Please don't crash please don't' crash'_

Nick was scrambling around on the floor. '_Come on there's got to be something soft for me to pad myself with'_

'_Their not getting away'_

Warrick increased his speed, as did the car in front, veering off to the right causing a loud sound of incoherent cries to fill Cath's head.

As they veered off, following the red car in front, Grissom found Sara's head against his chest with the sudden change of direction

'_He's going to kill us all, and if Sara lands on me any more, I'm going to die very happy' _Grissom fidgeted, moving Sara away from him.

Catherine braced herself against the dashboard, as the car in front turned again into a small side street, losing the other car winding in front of them.

"Warrick this is the polices job." Shouted Grissom, as Sara managed to sit up, only to be thrown forwards as Warrick hit the gas.

"What if they have evidence?"

"We don't even know they've done anything wrong." Replied Grissom as Warrick began winding violently, following the car through the side streets that luckily, for any other drivers, were deserted expect some parked cars.

"Where are they going?" Shouted Cath as the car turned right.

"We'll find out," said Warrick, following them, turning sharply

'_Ow' _Severalkit sand bags fell on Nick, obscuring his vision.

'_Ok I don't want to die please stop soon'_ Greg closed his eyes.

'_Why the hell isn't he listing? I'd rather they took all the evidence than endanger anyone' _Grissom was glaring sternly at Warrick holding on to the door handle, as Sara hit her head on the roof for the hundredth time

'_Oh god I'm gong to be sick'_

The car in front turned sharply left, which Warrick missed, he braked suddenly sending everyone lurching forwards before been thrown form side to side, as Warrick did a one eighty'

Luckily by the time he got down, the left turning the car was at the end even with the extra burst of speed. By the time they pulled out onto the deserted highway, there was only the cloud of dust as the car disappeared into the distance. Warrick pulled to a stop much to he relief of the passengers.

"Warrick!" Cath was the first to shout at him, undoing her seat belt and throwing the door open, finding a sudden need to stand out of the car

"Move Greg." Sara scowled at him her face sweaty

'_What the hells up with her'_

Greg hastily undid his seat belt to be pushed out the car by Sara.

'_What's up with everyone it was exhilarating?'_

Warrick looked confused a she got out the car

'_Please don't be sick'_

Sara pushed past Greg shoving one hand to her mouth and willing the bile in her throat to go away.

'_Thank god land' _Sara stumbled out the car, and away.

"Warrick when I say no I mean it. You could have killed us!"

Cath didn't actually see Grissom angry, like this, very often.

"We could have crashed. They could have been armed. It is not our job to chase these people! If you want to do it fine, but don't take everyone else with you, understood?"

'_Wow ok I screwed up'_

"Ok" nodded Warrick.

"Man what was that about?" It was now Nick's turn to have a go "I got buried in kits, Cath nearly went through the window when you did that turn, and Sara's sick"

"I'm fine," mumbled her hands on her knees breathing deeply.

"Ok because you look great," mocked Greg, walking over.

'_She better not toss her cookies on me when we go again'_

"Greg, I seem to remember me having to stop for you, after you ate that foot-long hotdog on the way back once." Said Cath, looking sternly.

"Sorry" mumbled Greg. _'it wasn't my fault the meat was dodgy Mrs I told you not to eat from a vender blar blar blar'_

"Look, are we going to this crime scene, or are we waiting for the bodies to walk back to us?" asked Nick.

"Were going." replied Warrick, before Catherine grabbed the keys away from him.

"Maybe one of us should drive now?" She suggested, looking at everyone who nodded

'_God yes'_

'_Maybe we should all walk'_

'_We could ride horses and it would be more fun than that'_

Cath was getting a slightly disturbing look into Greg's inner mind.

"Gil you want to drive?" asked Cath handing him the keys.

"Sara are you ok?" asked Grissom, walking round to where she was now stood, lent up against the car. Warrick was next to her apologising.

"Fine" replied Sara.

'_Just don't' drive at more than five miles an hour'_

'_She doesn't look well pale maybe she could do with something to eat I hope she's been eating properly I could ask her to mien(not sure what the mien is, so I'll leave it for you to see, just in case it's something important. ) to have dinner. Don't' be stupid you had your chance and you blew it you couldn't be a man and face the fact you like her. No I had to think of my job what would Ecklie say. Sara can handle herself against him she's proven that I don't' know how you can keep telling yourself it was for her. Maybe she is better of without you, shell move on……eventually. Get over yourself Gil she's probably over you already she's not sitting around waiting for you to suddenly go oh yes I've been in love with you for two years but if I tell you I'll let you close to me and that scares me more than anything'_

"Gris are you ok?" asked Sara, after he spaced out on her.

"Fine lets go" he herded everyone back to the car.

"Greg why don't' you swap with Nick?" suggested Catherine "and I'll swap with Sara" she said letting Sara get in the front.

"Why do I have to sit in the trunk?" moaned Greg

'_I didn't' drive us around like maniacs just because you want to sit with Warrick'_

"Actually Gil I think I'll drive" Catherine grabbed the keys from him just as he was about to get in. At which point

"You want to sit in the front Greg, I'll be fine as long as I'm not going backwards"

'_And if Grissom going to sits next to me again'_

Sara hoped in the middle, squashing herself up against Grissom, who had reluctantly got in the back again.

"Warrick your in the trunk man" said Nick getting in next to Sara.

"What!"

"Sorry you had your chance to sit up front, and you blew it." smiled Nick _'there's now ay I'm getting back in there my legs were cramping'_

'_God this is boring maybe we could play a game, no the others wont, maybe Sara will'_

Catherine groaned knowing, any minute soon, what was coming.

"Hey anyone want to play eye spy?" asked Greg, turning hopefully round looking at Sara who was staring out the front window as if there was something other than the long stretch of road in front of her.

Cath suddenly saw some fun she could have.

"Sure" she replied which shocked everyone.

'_Ok someone crushed a prosaic in her drink what's up'_ Sara shifted in her seat

'_She said YES wow everyone must be bored'_ thought Greg excitedly

'_eye spy that's not very constructive god why does she have to keep moving stop it. Ok your leg is still touching mine, move it or I'm going to go insane'_ Grissom shifted further towards the window so his face was almost touching it.

"It could take our mind of the journey," said Grissom uncomfortably looking over to Sara who was not enjoying the journey.

'_Fine anything just stop him from bouncing up and down I do not want lose my lunch in front of Grissom'_

"Ok I'm going first," announced Greg

"Why?" questioned Nick

"Because it's my game, only rules are your not allowed to pick something outside that we'll only see once as we drive by it" said Greg smiling

"Cath are you sure you should play and drive?" asked Warrick, turning round.

"I could do it with my eyes closed and still be better than you" replied Cath

'_Wow she's feisty god I love her'_

"What?" shouted Cath, breaking so suddenly Greg flew forwards into the glove pocket.

"Well if that was better..." started Nick before Sara literally leapt across him flinging the door open and running over to the fence next to the road leaning on it before been sick.

"That was great driving Cath," mocked Greg rubbing his arm.

"Catherine what did you break for?" asked Grissom unbuckling.

"I though I saw a dog" said Cath saying the first thing that came to mind. "Nick why don't you take Sara this" she grabbed a bottle of water leaning across Greg from the glove compartment and tossed it to him

'_I can go'_

"Gil I think she'd prefer Nick, you know, she'd only get embarrassed if you went."

"But we can all hear her puking" started Greg, only to get slapped round the ear.

'_Ok sorry I was only saying what everyone was thinking'_

"So I don't' think there is a dog" smiled Warrick turning and knocking kits over causing banging noises.

"My imagination" said Cath staring at him slightly stunned.

"Hey the aliens have landed there's green women" laughed Greg as Sara got back in the car tipping half the bottle of water over his head in response.

"HEY"

'_You deserved it'_

Sara simply starred at him

'_I'm cold now do you know how long it took me to get my hair like this all the gels going to wash out'_

"Oh Greggo I'm sure your hair will be fine" laughed Cath starting the car up again.

"Maybe someone else should drive," suggested Greg

"No lets just get there," said Sara

'_If we stop anymore it will be midnight!'_

"As long as we don't' have to pull over for you."

"Shut it Greggo," warned Sara.

"So I spy" started Greg "something beginning with D"

"Desert"

"Drive"

"No and no" replied Greg.

'_The invisible dog'_

"I though we couldn't' use things we only saw once" said Cath.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick looking confused.

"It's Dog," said Cath.

"How did you guess that?" shouted Greg.

"It's easy," said Cath.

"And cheating" added Grissom.

"You would be one for rules," mocked Sara her arm rubbing against his as she did.

'_Ok please will someone swap seats. I'm going to be tempted to throw myself on her if she doesn't stop this'_

"Ok I spy something beginning with C" smiled Cath

"Car"

"Kerb…oh wait that's K" said Greg

"Great Greggo, and you learnt how to spell when," mocked Nick.

"Cocktail stick" said Warrick picking one up that was rolling around in the trunk

"I don't think she can see that." laughed Nick.

'_This isn't fair I can't see as much as everyone else'_

"Come on Warrick you can see this too"

"Cloud" he answered looking outside.

"Yes"

"Alright I spy something beginning with G"

"Grissom" smiled Sara.

"Gil" said Greg.

"There the same"

"No Grissom is our friend, Gil is what people who don't' know him call him that, or Cath when she's angry or trying to tell him something." said Greg

'_Wow when did he become all insightful?"_

**TBC…**


	5. were there

**Ok a big thanks to Sidle Chick my wonderful beta and to everyone who keeps reviewing **

"I spy, with my little eye..."

"Oh Warrick, just say the damn letter, we don't need the rhyme." sighed Sara.

"I spy, with my little something, beginning with W," he repeated.

"Window!" shouted Greg excitedly

"No."

"Watch?" suggested Sara.

"Window wiper." said Grissom

"No."

"Is this something we have to turn around to see?" asked Greg, turning around, and head butting Nick who had lent forwards at the same time.

'_Ow'_

"Watch it" warned Nick, rubbing his head.

'_Oh come on it's the wheel.'_

"Wheel." announced Catherine

"Yer"

"What that's the fourth time she's won?" cried Greg

"Cath your not cheating are you?" asked Sara.

"How?"

'_Freaky alien mind control'_

"Really, I'm reading all your minds, and therefore, know exactly what your thinking." replied Cath.

"Whatever!" Came the reply from the back of the car.

' I don't' like this game anymore it's no fun if she wins all the time' 

Greg folded his arms, reminding Cath of Lindsey when she got in a strop.

"I don't like this game anymore."

"It's boring if Cath wins all the time." added Nick.

"It's not my fault you're all sore losers" smiled Cath.

'_Us sore losers? I played monopoly with you and when you lost, you threw the board on the floor'_

"Nick that was a isolated incidence with the monopoly bored," said Cath.

"Um ok." replied Nick.

'_Ok this is getting really weird, I hope we're nearly there.'_

_Ok so do something else to take your mind of the fact Sara's is sitting so close to you. Bugs think of bugs, beetles, when Sara brought me a drink and blanket and we watched the bugs on the pig. OH GOD stop thinking of her.'_

Grissom shifted in his set, trying to make himself more comfortable, but his leg connected with Sara, and stayed touching.

Ok Gil move your leg, she's glance at you now she must know it's there.' 

'_Oh god Grissom move your leg I don't want to feel it, oh god I do MOVE IT, why isn't he moving it ok I'll move mine'_

As Sara went to move her leg, Grissom moved his, resulting in them rubbing their legs together.

' Oh ok stay still don't move, don't' look at him' 

_' Don't' move if you move god knows what you'll do. Ok I can't keep my leg like this forever'_

"Are you two ok in the back got enough leg space?" asked Catherine, causing Grissom and Sara to move apart with such force Grissom rammed himself into the window and Sara ended up half on Nick's lap.

'_Hello'_

"What the hell?" asked Nick, as Sara removed herself from him turning as red as Grissom.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

_' You didn't, but I was rather enjoying the lack of leg room'_

"No we, um, saw a dog" said Grissom, as Sara scowled at him for he obvious lie.

"What the same one Cath saw"? Asked Warrick, turning around.

"Maybe were been hunted," suggested Greg.

'_Ok why's he lying? He's probably embarrassed, he's not going to say well me and Sara were rubbing legs'_

'_What the hell did you say that for! Now Sara's staring at you, do something to say you liked it, smile'_

Grissom's smile made him look even more uncomfortable.

"Sorry." Mumbled Sara, trying to put him at ease.

"Um that's ok, I mean it was ok."

'_Oh that's better now you sound like a babbling idiot'_

'Ok what was ok, did he like it? Is that a hint? oh god your reading too much into it he was just been nice' 

"We're here." smiled Cath. pulling in behind two police cars.

'_Here comes the cavalierly an hour and a half late do they not think I have better things to do than sit around waiting for them, just because I don't doesn't mean they should take advantage._

"Guys what took so long?" asked Brass as the CSI's pilled out the car each one looking more frustrated than the other.

'_Well Warrick tried to kill us'_

'_Cath spoilt my game'_

'_We got lost on a wild goose chase'_

'_I was distracted by a female co workers leg oh good that will go down well'_

"Long story." replied Grissom.

"We'll I've got a short one for you." smiled Brass "delivery man knocks. gets no answer so opens the door to leave the parcel, sees three dead bodies, and calls us."

"That's it," said Nick, following Brass towards the house, along with everyone else.

"That's it, but I hear bodies talk" said Brass sarcastically. "And these are saying a lot, trust me."

The group walked in the front of the house to find a man, lying on his side, in a pool of blood. On one side of the room, was a woman, throat slit, blood pooling around her.

What was strange, was the fact there was blood splatter covering all for walls, but none on the floor just pools.

"Three bodies." said Sara, referring to the fact they were called to a triple.

"Follow Me," said Brass, walking around the edge of the room, taking them though the kitchen, and out into the back garden to find a man a lying in the bushes, half covered with dirt and the rest with bugs.

'_BUGS!' _Grissom looked happily at the body

'_Bugs!' _Sara edged back, towards Nick slightly.

'_Oh great were going to be here for hours'_

Warrick dropped his kit at his side.

'_Well this person has certainly been here longer than the others'_

"Lets deal with the others first, this one's going to have to have the bugs collected." said Grissom, ordering the team back inside.

'_No splatter on the floor, must have been covered maybe a rug over the flooring, no to bigger area and to noticeable. Maybe they brought something and put it down, but these people weren't going to stand there, while someone put a cover down'_

While Grissom was in his thought process, Cath began looking round the edge of the room.

"Brass you spoke to the neighbours?" asked Cath.

"Yes, next door, say their a nice couple quiet, even with the building work."

"Building work?" questioned Sara, looking around for some ( k I'm not sure what she's looking around for, it stopped here )

"Yer, say they saw a van here loading bits on and off."

"More like taking a murder scene with them." commented Cath "they covered the floor with something, and then took it with them, there are bits of splatter over her that end abruptly." said Cath, shinning her torch on some blood.

"Wow nice work." commented Warrick

'_That's' what I was thinking'_ Grissom stood up right, staring at Catherine in the same shocked way the rest of the team wear.

"You're spending too much time with Grissom.," commented Brass.

"I think I'm understanding his thought process." smiled Cath.

**TBC …**


	6. Chapter 6

"Warrick come on" Grissom waved his arm at Warrick indicating for him to come with him.

'_Oh great they get to process and I get to talk to a load of neighbours'_

"Come on Warrick it could be worse you could have to swab al the blood or collect the bugs" smiled Cath

"What do you mean all the blood?" asked Greg

'_No one is taking the bugs until I get back' _Grissom shifted in his standing position

"Or not the bugs I'm sure Grissom will want them" commented Catherine

"What do you mean all the blood?" asked Greg again

"One swab taken every thirty centimetres square, killer could have cut themselves"

"And the DNA could be somewhere in there" finished Greg.

'Only there is half the house this is going to take forever!' 

"Sara take the body out the back, pictures them collect one of each species"

'Oh goodie I get to play with the bugs!'

"Nick help Sara," added Grissom before a reluctant Warrick followed him out.

"So where do you want?" asked Greg

"I'll take left you take right and we'll meet in the middle" suggested Catherine taking a bundle of swabs and a square and starting to process.

'_This is going to take forever I'd rather interview the neighbours with bug man'_

Cath couldn't' help but smile at 'bug man'.

'What if we swab this whole thing and the important piece of DNA is in a bit we miss?'

"If there's any of the killer's blood in with this lot is going to have to be spray or splatter more than a couple of drops so chances are we'll catch it" said Cath

'_Um ok your doing that freaky mind control thing again if Sara comes in here and starts licking your shoes I'm going to be worried'_

Cath covered her sudden laughing fit with a round of coughing

'_I need more swabs'_

As Greg turned around to get more swabs he found Cath stood holding a handful out towards him.

'_Um this is weird'_

"Thanks" muttered Greg taking the swabs from Catherine.

One hour later and Sara and Nick returned inside with handfuls of jars.

'_These things better not be poisonous I swear one bit me'_ Nick scratched at his hand putting the jars down

"We have nine different species including my ever favourite a cockroach I found on the windowsill," said Nick holding the jar up

'_Put that thing down it keeps hissing. God I swear there crawling on me why do I have to have psychosomatic itching' _Sara pulled at her top and itched her back

"Sara what's that" Cath couldn't help it.

"What?" asked Sara startled and pulling frantically at her top.

"Must have been dust" sad Cath with a smile on her face.

'_Are you sure it's not one of those flesh eating things I'm still alive!'_

"Sara your fine no bugs what so ever," said Cath reassuring her.

"So you finished yet?" asked Nick changing the subject and pulling Sara's top straight for her at the back

'_Hey hands off what you doing' _

Sara steeped away from Nick who held his hands up in the air

'_Calm down I wasn't doing anything, why do you gets o defensive'_

"Were done," said Cath standing up "I have no idea were Grissom and Warrick have got to"

"Some one probably offered them coffee and food while they were interviewing them" suggested Greg

"Like Grissom would eat on the job"

'_Like Grissom would do anything but he job'_ Sara picked up her kit and several jars making sure the lids were well on.

"Well if he doesn't get back soon he might find some of his evidence starts to die because there's no way I'm feeding any of them" said Sara raising an eyebrow at the cockroach Nick thrust in her face.

'_Ok that's not funny'_

"Do you even know what they eat?" asked Nick shaking the cockroach.

"I doubt their vegetarian" smiled Greg as Warrick, Grissom and Brass appeared in the doorway.

"Well how did you get on?" asked Cath

'_Great we spoke to thirty different people who all said different things it was fun'_ Warrick scowled across the room.

"Quite well actually, turns out this house has a garage across the street unfortunately we can't search it without a warrant as it's leased and we need the owners permission" finished Grissom

"Why do we want to search it if it's across the street, I'm fairly certain the murders were here" said Greg not to sure if he should have opened his mouth _'please don't' tell me a obvious answer and make me sound stupid'_

"Well according to the neighbours they have lots of visitors mostly to the garage"

"Drugs?" suggested Nick receiving a nod form Warrick

"Possibly replied Grissom not going on a hunch.

One hour later and the group were back at the lab wearily going through things they had collected from the house. Greg and Nick had been sent to the morgue to find out about the victims while Nick was watching AFIS search one of the many finger prints they had found in the house. 

"What exactly do we need to get a warrant for the garage?" asked Sara looking at a piece of clothing she has collected form the man outside

"A note saying the stash is in there" suggest Nick with a grin. "Or this" he added as AFIS flashed up a result.

"Jimmy Childs, drugs runner. Not what would his prints be doing…on the front door" he finished looking at where the pint was from.

"My guess was he wasn't selling cookies," commented Catherine

"No but I think he was selling, or buying" said Sara waving everyone over to the microscope "I'll send some to trace but I'm fairly certain what it is"

Cath over the microscope but didn't really need to

'_China white'_

Suddenly Cath's phone rang.

"Hey Grissom, we've got a drug dealers print of the front door and possibly some china white of the body at the back" Cath relayed the information.

"Well according to Warrick the body at the back belongs to a known user Gavin Harris who died from a single gun sot wound. I phoned Brass with what you have I think we have enough reason to search the garage" said Grissom putting the phone down.

Ten minutes later and they were waiting for Brass to find out if they got he warrant. Nick and Warrick were playing on the playstation in the break room with Greg giving commentary to their race while Cath seemed to be interrogating the lab rats in the room next to where Sara was stood staring at Grissom's office. Cath caught Sara stood in a world of her own.

'Come on Sara just do it, what's the worst he can do? All he can do is say no and break your heart. God Sidle do it'

Sara froze in the doorway seeing Grissom bent over one of the jars containing bugs.

"Hey can I… um… ask you something?" asked Sara nervously rubbing her hand up and down the door frame.

"Sure"

"I um saw you were off tonight"

'Please don't go where I think you are Sara. I don't' want to hurt you buts that's al that's going to happen at least this way were not in too deep. It's better like this. Things would get to messy. I don't think I could carry on if it went wrong'

"I … um wondered if you wanted to go out for dinner?" asked Sara

Grissom stood not speaking just staring in front of him.

"I can't I'm sure Greg would go with you"

'I don't' want Greg I want you' 

"I wasn't really um. …thing that way" said Sara sheepishly.

"Sara we can't. It's to complicated work relationships don't' work"

'_How do you know you won't even try'_

'_Please go I can't stand that look in your eyes its as if your hearts dieing. God if you just said yes shed be happy and smile at you in the way that makes your whole body warm. You cant' do it things will go wrong and you'll get burnt'_

"Hi Gil" Sofia appeared in the doorway behind Sara "hope you've got your dancing shoe son tonight I don't want you showing me up" smiled Sofia

'Oh so that's not work is it. Why couldn't you just tell me it's just me you don't' want to socialise with instead of making me think it was just you been closed off. Obviously it was me you didn't' like'

With that Sara turned and let in such a hurry she nearly ran Sofia down as she ran by Catherine she cold see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Whoa where's she going in such a hurry?" asked Sofia regaining her balance.

"Experiment timing" said Grissom absent minded

'Now you've done it if you ever stood a chance you've blown it. This is all Ecklie's fault I don't' even want to go to the dinner let alone take Sofia. She's not going to listen to you now. What's the point of telling her expect to make you feel better. If your not going to do anything about it maybe it's better you leave her'

Catherine had a real need to go and slap Grissom across the face and yell at him to go after Sara but decided against it and headed where she had last seen Sara headed.

**TBC ……….**


	7. comforting sara

Well that was Cath's plan out the door and her back up of locking the in a cupboard in the hope they would come to there senses. If Grissom couldn't admit how he felt about Sara when she's stood there giving him the opportunity Cath was beginning to realise how little chance she had unless she maybe corned him in his office with a gun which was starting to look strangely appealing align with locking Sofia in a cage somewhere to be studded. She always seemed to have that timing of walking in, in the middle of something. She flirted with Grissom and because he actually had no feelings for her he was comfortable around her that made him seem like he enjoyed it. This made Cath understand why Sara's was so angry. Suddenly she realised Sara had gone storming of so decided to carry on after her while deliberately barging into Sofia on the way.

"Hey Cath" shouted Sofia after her but Catherine completely ignored her

"Grissom are you going to talk to them?" asked Sofia

"About what?" replied Grissom before walking off into this office. Leaving a frustrated Sofia.

Catherine quietly made her way into the women toilets she could hear heavy breathing coming from the end stall and sniffing.

'Why couldn't he just tell me? Why doesn't he want me? Sure Sofia's prettier and doesn't have my emotional baggage'

A fresh round of tears broke out and Cath could hear Sara rubbing at her face

'I don't GET IT! If he didn't like me why couldn't he just say when asked him before instead of telling me he didn't know what t about it. He knew what to do about Sofia'

"Sara are you in there?" asked Catherine softly knocking on the door

'_What the hell does she want, is she stalking me or something'_

"Sara I heard you talking to Grissom I just want to make sure your ok" said Cath waiting for Sara to unlock the door but she didn't so Cath sat down on the floor next to the door.

"He's emotional impotent" said Cath hoping to get a reaction

'_more like constipated'_

Cath smiled slightly

"Sara he likes you"

"As a friend" said Sara her voice strained "I'm a grown women I should just get over it"

Cath heard Sara get up so did the same and moved away from the door.

"He's a grown man he should accept his feelings"

"He has" replied Sara opening the door her pale face streaked with tears '_he's accepted them with her'_

Sara went over and splashed cold water on her face.

"Sara he has feelings for you call it intuition" said Cath as Sara dried her face with a paper towel leaving it redder than it was before.

"How would you know?"

"It's obvious I mean he didn't buy any of us a present last year, he doesn't have a photo of us in his office amongst his bugs"

'_He has a photo of me'_

"Looks a couple of years old you're holding a wrench and have oil down one side of your face"

'He had one left on his camera shouted my name and took the picture, we were looking for a radiator leak I thought he'd just thrown the photo out'

"I remember," said Sara absentmindedly _'where has he got it I've never seen it'_

"I was looking for a report one day went in his draw and it was amongst some papers" explained Cath

"Well he also talks to all of you and goes to dinner with you he's always uncomfortable around me"

"He's like that because he doesn't know how to show his that's all"

'_Well its too late now'_ Sara voice was a whisper to Cath and she wasn't sure if Sara had said it or thought it.

"Don't give up on him" offered Cath as Sara exited the room without another word.

**TBC …………..**


	8. Calm before the storm

Cath stormed out he bathroom almost ramming into Hodges.

"Watch it," shouted Hodges _'just because you a CSI doesn't mean you can do what you like'_

Catherine was on a mission so ignored Hodges she stormed into Grissom office and slammed the door shut behind hr.

"Catherine" _'great what does she want I've probably done something to upset office politics I don't' need this right now'_

"You do need this right now Gil Grissom sit down" Catherine gave the order in such a commanding tone Grissom found himself sat in his chair.

"Now you listen to me I don't' know what your problem is, why the hell you seem unable to show any emotion but you can not going around trampling on other people's feelings. Do you have any idea how upset Sara is"?

'I didn't mean to upset her you don't understand it's better this way' 

"And all this rubbish about it been better because your scared it……." Cath paused unable to think o how to express herself "your just such a man" she finished angrily

"Ok so you got burnt so does everyone it doesn't' mean that it wont work again and you'll never know if you don't try" the anger had let Cath's voice and she had now started reasoning.

'If I try and it goes wrong I couldn't cope' 

Grissom's thoughts were like a distant call in Cath's head.

"What do you thinks going to go wrong," asked Cath sitting down.

"Work relationships don't work"

"How do you know you've never tried."?

"Catherine it just wouldn't"

"God Gil can't you just admit it admit that you have feelings for Sara and that your scared that it will go wrong"

Grissom sat staring at her not thinking nothing.

"Gil a blind man could see you two are meant for each other but believe me if you don't' do something soon Sara wont be here much longer"

'_She's going to resign again'_

"No she's not leaving but if you stay the way you are all that's' left of her is going to be a shell Grissom" anger was coming back into her voice now

"You know what your pathetic, afraid of your feelings, if you can't say what you feel you might as well go crawl into your microscope and stay there because you'll do more good there." Shouted Catherine in a complete rant.

"Are you done?" asked Grissom his voice still remaining clam "I have feelings for all members of my staff"

"Gil you don't' have pictures of me Nicky or Greg in your desk, you know what when you finally get some courage let me know because until then I don't' think you deserve Sara and I'm telling you this as a friend. When you two are together your happy, everyone can see it in the way you act. It's obvious Sara likes you so you know she's not going to turn you down I don't' know what your afraid of"

'_Me'_

"Cath if your done we have a warrant for the garage could you tell everyone to meet me at the car"

Catherine sighed and turned to head out.

'_I'm scared that if I love her I'll lose her or hurt her'_

Cath turned her head and looked back at Grissom who had his draw open and was clearly looking at Sara's picture.

Five minutes later and everyone was assembled in the garage. Cath was staring around at everyone because either they weren't thinking much or she was going deaf. Because unlike the din of thoughts she heard earlier now all she got was a quiet voice when she looked at the person before she wouldn't have had to stare to hear Greg wondering why Sara was so quiet she would have heard it like he was stood next to him even if he was across the room.

"Come on everyone in," instructed Grissom Sara was the first to get in silently sliding herself across to the middle of the back seat.

'_Boy it just got cold' _Warrick was the last into the uneasy silent car sitting next to Sara as Nick had offered to go in the back not wanting to start another argument sensing the tension. Grissom had started driving not saying a word.

"So Gris you going to tell us what were looking for in this a garage?" asked Greg trying to break the tension.

"Anything linked to the murder were also going to search the house again we got a ID on the third victim"

"Lee West known drug runner but we've never got anything substantial on him his prints were on file from a assault he reported, he tried to rip a guy off and they got physical" finished Warrick

"So we think drug money's paying for the big house" completed Greg looking towards Sara for some sort of reaction but she was simply staring out the window almost oblivious to the world.

Ten minutes later and they were at the house.

"Warrick you and I are going to talk to the neighbours again show them a few mug shots"

'Oh great why don't you take Greg or Sara why do you keep picking on me? Although by the glares Cath and Sara are giving you I'm guessing you did something to upset them again'

Warrick decided this was not the best time to argue so simply followed Grissom who had met up with an officer.

"So I guess we get the garage" smiled Cath as a car pulled up outside the house.

"Hey what are you doing?" shouted a man getting out. He was wearing a suit and looked like he'd come straight from the office.

"And who are you?" asked Cath stopping as everyone else carried on

'_Is that any of your business'?_

"Who are you?"

"I'm Catherine willow's I'm with the crime lab what are you doing here are you aware there was a homicide here"

"Yes I part own this house"

"Your the landlord" asked Cath

'What the hell are you doing snooping around for where are they all going?'

"I own the land they extended on at the back and I also own the garage so you can't go snooping around there"

"Mr…"

"Jenkson"

"Mr Jenkson were not snooping and we have a warrant," said Cath holding it out as a car pulled up and Brass and another officer got out and walked over to Cath.

'_Damn'_

"Mr Jenkson do you own anything in there?"

"No" he almost shouted _'ok stay calm if they find it you just clam you don't' know anything about, then how are you going to explain it to Nick when he finds out the police have his operation, damn he 's going to kill me'_

"Come on Sara put your back onto it," shouted Greg leaning against the car trunk

"I'm putting my back into it if you and Nick put more effort in" shouted Sara as the three of them pushed the blue caprice from the garage so they could search it.

"Yer well I notice Cath's' not here for the manual work" shouted Nick putting the handbrake on as they got it outside the doors. The garage was round a corner on the opposite side of the road with the road carrying on by the left hand side of the garage.

"Who wants the car?" asked Nick

"Rock paper scissors?" asked Sara holding her hand out.

"How about we all take it last," suggest Greg

"Deal,"

They all got their torches out and began looking around the garage.

"There's not exactly much in it," said Greg looking at the almost empty wooden walls.

"Yer there's no tools, paint old junk, nothing"

"Maybe there tidy" suggested Sara before she noticed something out the window "um why would you have a ladder onto the roof of your garage?" she asked going outside and looking at the rusted metal ladder.

"I have no idea," replied Nick as Sara began climbing but was having trouble so took her vest off for better movement. The last steep was a struggle to get onto the roof.

"Hey guys I found a key" shouted Sara holding up a small box that was in the guttering.

"I'll raise you a trap door," shouted Greg form inside. Sara climbed down wit the help of Nick.

Greg was bent down inside in front of a metal door with a carpet rolled back.

"It's locked"

"Key on the roof, trap door something in there is really special" smiled Nick looking like he'd hit jackpot.

"Mr Jenkson if you own up to anything in the garage now it's going to look good in court" started Cath looking at the man who in a second had gone form calm exterior to blatant panic.

"Were you here earlier?" he asked looking around

"Yes" replied Brass for Catherine

'Damn their going to be watching the place their going to know I need to get out of here there going to go kill anyone who goes near there'

With that Cath froze

"Get in the car and stay there" she ordered getting her phone out "do it," she shouted with such force that he did. Brass looked at Cath confused as to why she had suddenly lost it.

"Whoa momma" said Greg holding the door open.

"Wow that's not what you expect under your car," said Nick looking down the stairs where they were all holding the flashlights illuminating what appeared to be cocaine spread out on the table.

"I think we just found the monkey and the organ grinder" smiled Nick

Sara's phone vibrated against her hip. She stood up and wondered towards the open door as Greg and Nick got ready to descend the stairs

"Sara…." Cath was cut off.

A loud bang erupted around the room causing everyone in it to jump as glass shattered sending shards flying everywhere.

"GET DOWN" shouted Nick as the bullet pierced the back wall

**TBC ……..**


	9. all in a moment

**Here's the last chapter thanks so much to everyone who reviewed hope you enjoy it!**

Sara hit the floor hard falling onto her hands and knees as more shots erupted throughout the garage shattering the other two windows. Greg fumbled with his holster having never had to use his gun in self-defence he found his palms sweating and fingers trembling slightly. Nick had his gun out as soon as the first sound registered as a shot.

Sara was ducked behind a metal bin that was banging against her as bullets hit the outside of it. The bullets were now coming from the front of the garage that meant neither Nick and Greg had any protection.

Nick was the first to return fire shooting at the blurred figures outside the door as he ran low towards the car they had just pushed out the garage.

"GREG" Nick indicted with his hand hoping to get the younger CSI out the garage which with a wooden outside provided little protection from the rapid onslaught of bullets. Nick flung the door of the car open looking over the window as Greg managed to some how make his way to the car diving across the unprotected meter between the car and the garage. Sara was however a good four meters on the other side of the road form Nick and Greg. Nick could now see what was happening a black car was opposite them firing it was driven along the side of the garage before screeching out in front and been used as a shield. The car they were using as protecting was front ways on to the shooters and their car parked sideways offering a wider shield.

Nick returned a couple of shot's that embed themselves into he black body of the car. There were at least three shooters one was getting out what appeared to be a automatic rifle.

"Damn" Nick ducked his head right down and made a dive to join Greg behind the trunk. As he did he saw Sara bent down behind the flimsy metal bin the other side. He knew that was going to proved as much protection as the door would to him so managed to shout, "get down" before the rapid fire of bullets.

Brass was shouting into his radio for back up as he, Catherine and an office ran towards the sound of firing, guns drawn.

Greg found himself grasping his gun so tightly his fingers were going numb as the what seemed like endless bullets banged into the car jolting it so violently the bumper was digging in to him. He and Nick were bent down behind the trunk knowing that from here there was little chance a bullet would hit the but this didn't' stop them whistling past into the garage. There was what seemed like a loud explosion as a bullet broke the back window sending shards of glass over Nick and Greg.

The door which Nick had been behind now looked like a cheese grater the window smashed and sunlight shinning through the many holes.

The second Sara heard Nick shout at her she looked round. She saw the rifle and threw herself onto the ground below the bin. As she did so she felt a sharp pain in her leg, it stung but she couldn't move to look for the onslaught of bullets that sent glass from the window behind her onto her back cutting her and making her warm with the blood on her back.

As Brass and Catherine ran across the street they saw the car. He didn't need to shout a warning as one man saw him and shot at them sending each in a different direction.

'Were the hell are the others? Damn automatics' 

Brass was behind a concrete post opposite Catherine while the other officer was in front managing to get a good shot in and bringing one man down.

'Wait for back up when there firing like that no way' 

Brass ran from behind the post his gun drawn he didn't' hesitate to shoot the second man who was firing the rifle towards the garage. The third man saw this and cut his loses dropping the gun he made a run for it but the other office brought him down.

'Oh god where are they' 

Brass kicked the gun away from the first man and called for a ambulance as the man lay on the floor gripping his leg as he was cuffed

'Oh god where Sara what's going on' Grissom and Warrick rounded the corner running. 

"Cath what's happened we heard shots?" shouted Grissom running at what Catherine considered an impossible speed for someone his age.

Catherine just looked towards the shot up car and garage in front of her as the other officer and Brass handcuffed the men.

'Sara no!' 

Realising the fire had stopped Nick ventured putting his head up over the trunk to see Catherine, shards of glass fell off him ripping his tee shirt on the sleeves

'_Oh God thank you were ok'_

"Greg" Nick put a hand on Greg's shoulder making him jump slightly

"Nick" Cath ran towards him relived and worried about the blood she could see staining his white shirt.

"Sara" shouted Grissom '_Where is she'?_

"Ow" a moan came form behind what Warrick could only assume to have been a bin. The flimsy metal frame work had been shot so much that the contents were now spilling out across the pavement.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Cath as Nick and Greg pulled themselves up from behind the car. Cath immediately began fussing over the glass cuts on both the men's arms.

'I think I just peed my pant but yes I'm fine' 

"You did good Greg," said Cath patting a hand on his back as he and Nick looked concerned to where they had last seen Sara.

'Is someone going to help me or are we all just going to stare' 

"Sara" Grissom was the first to see her laid face down on the ground behind the bin

"Are you ok are you hurt?" he asked but didn't need answer as he saw a pool of dark crimson blood on her left leg.

"Brass get a ambulance" _'oh god bleeding I know what to do for bleeding stay calm and think Gil'_

"I'm good," replied Sara as Grissom tried to prevent her from getting up.

"You're bleeding" Grissom pulled her hands into his as she lost her balance he noticed the cuts on her shirt that were tinged with blood.

'You have to be ok Sara' 

"It just a graze, I don't need an ambulance someone can drive me" said Sara looking down at her leg as the others gathered around concerned.

"Sara" warned Nick showing that they were only letting her go in a car if they were sure she was ok. Sara pulled up her trousers leg to revel blood running down from a thick cut.

"What happened"? Asked Catherine

"I don't really know one minute we were inside next thing someone's shooting at us me and Greg got behind the car Sara behind the bin. We did find what looks to be drugs cutting under the garage"

'_She's lucky it's not her guts across the pavement'_

"The bins shot to hell you were lucky," said Warrick looking at Sara

"Apparently been able to lay flat against the floor comes in handy, so who's driving" said Sara staring at Grissom who was still holding her hands. Catherine was finding she had to stare hard at people to hear their thoughts and they were becoming whispers.

'_Don't' you ever scare me like that again I thought I was going to lose you forever, God Gil if you don't' say something you will'_

'_Say something tell me your happy I'm ok say it don't' just hold onto me'_

The voice in Catherine's head was becoming weaker and more distant by the minute.

"Cath will you drive?" said Sara pulling her hand away from Grissom's as sirens were heard in the distance.

"No" Grissom took her hand again and this time wrapped one round her waist supporting her. "Come on I'll help. Sara I…I was scared I was going to lose you" he stopped and took a deep breath _'I can't lose the women I'm in love with'_

"I don't want to lose you, I don't want it to be too late"

Catherine stared at him but all she could hear was what he was saying.

"It's ok you have that dinner thing"

"I do have a diner thing, I'm cooking," he said taking her hand and leading her away.

For one minute Catherine considered going and sticking her head back in the machine just to hear what was going through Sara 's mind but she didn't' need to as Sara turned to her with the biggest smiled Cath had ever seen.

THE END! 


End file.
